<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Question of Clothing by raiyana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133437">A Question of Clothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana'>raiyana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tolkien Gen Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The way to talk Moryo into shenanigans...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caranthir | Morifinwë &amp; Curufin | Curufinwë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tolkien Gen Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Question of Clothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Moryo shot him one of his dark glares.<br/>“You could wear some sort of covering?” Curufinwë suggested, though he was fairly certain that Moryo showing up wearing a loincloth if the rest of them were bathing nude would lead to more of the mockery he loathed than if he went without. <br/>“Who goes skinny dipping in a bathing suit?” Moryo hissed, red creeping into his cheeks. “I don’t want them to laugh at me!”<br/>“Well, then you’d have the perfect excuse to dunk Aikanáro…” Curufin paused, considering his options. “Oh, and Angaráto absolutely hates the feeling of kelp against his skin, but you didn’t hear that from me.”<br/>“…I’m listening…”<br/>Curufinwë’s smile grew. “It’ll be us and the aras, maybe the ñolos too” he said, adding the piece de resistance that he knew Moryo would never let pass him by, “Angaráto challenged our dear brother to a race; it’s our brotherly duty to show up and cheer.” <br/>He knew he had won when Moryo bit his lip in thought, idly flicking a few beads on his abacus as a small smile grew wider.<br/>“Then we had best get going, Curvo,” Moryo grinned. “Wouldn’t want to miss the fun, after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>